bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Juan Álvarez
| birthday = | age = | gender = Male | height = | weight = | eyes = Green | hair = White | bloodtype = | unusual features = | affiliation = Averian's Espada | previous affiliation = 's , Privaron Espada | occupation = Espada #4. | team = Averian's Espada | previous team = , Privaron Espada | partner = Joel Félix | previous partner = | base of operations = Dunamar, | marital status = | education = | family = | status = Active | resurrección = Esquelética }} Juan Álvarez (フアンアルバレス, Fuan'arubaresu) was the #102nd. in 's army. He co-lead an assault on Kagamino City during the and came into direct conflict with Anika's vanguard. Although killed in a battle over Kagamino City Juan was revived by Averian and remade as a Battle Doll. He has since become a member of his Espada following the Collapse. Appearance Personality History Synopsis :Main article -- Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi). Part I :Main article -- Bleach: Sun and Moon Chronicles. Kagamino City arc *Prelude to War! *Loyalty to a Fault Part IV :Main article -- Bleach: Cataclysm. Braving the Waves arc *Clash Upon the Sands Powers and Abilities : Juan, despite his status as a Privaron Espada under Aizen, was as strong as the reigning Espada; with spiritual power comparable to a high-tier Captain-class combatant, similar to Gregory Beltrané. Following the Collapse Juan's power sky-rocketed through empowerment by Averian. Close-combat Mastery: Juan's mastery of close-quarters bladed combat and hand-to-hand martial arts was incredibly advanced. He employed nothing less than a killing blow at all times and was fast enough to register the movements of Captain-class combatants, even as a Privaron Espada. Following the Collapse the sheer strength and fluidity of his movements enabled him to assail his opposition with a literal gauntlet of power-packed attacks in quick and rapid succession with absolutely no wasted movement. Kenji admitted openly over Kagamino City that Juan's swordsmanship and hand-to-hand combat skills where greater than his own at the time. : Juan was a noted master of high-speed movement techniques. In close-quarters he constantly utilized Sonído to change his position and gain more leverage over his opponents, at times employing an off-the-ground fighting style. : Juan fires Cero without a battle pose of any kind; as such his is nearly instantaneous, which he takes advantage of to surprise his opposition. : Juan is capable of rapid-firing his Bala by merely raising his closed fist. By moving his arm he could create a chain-gun-like effect to overwhelm his opposition. : Juan's Hierro enabled him to shrug off injuries as though they where of little consequence. One required time to adjust to the density of his skin. : Juan's Pesquisa is advanced enough that he can gauge his opponents combat strength with a mere glance. He was capable of singling out Kei Yume as the strongest member of Anika's vanguard, and even deduced that Kenji was not strictly a Shinigami-Hollow hybrid. He also demonstrated a battle-centric application that allowed him to easily track his opponents. Zanpakutō Esquelética (骨格; Spanish for "Skeleton", Japanese for "Skeletal Structure"). In its sealed form Juan wields a white -like which he literally pulls from his shoulder blade. Lengthwise it is comparable to a , with a point similar to an , though it is completely solid. The is thicker than the actual length of blade, with the blade itself extending out from the lower extremity, the knuckle forming a makeshift . Juan can also make another blade extend from the base of the hilt, allowing him to wield something similar to a , adding more flexibility. *' :' Juan releases his Zanpakutō with the phrase "Grow" (育てる, Sodateru), whilst runniing himself through with his sealed bone-like sword. Once released his body gives an audible snapping sound, followed by bones rising from the floor around him, forming a loose circle. Juan gains complete dominance over his skeletal structure which is noted to be far harder and denser than his pre-release Hierro, allowing him to weaponize his body. :Resurrección Special Ability: Initially Esquelética was believed to be purely physical, though it offers some special powers as well. Juan's strength, speed and durability are heightened to frightening extremes; enough so that he goes beyond the realm of a typical Privaron Espada and enters the realm of the Espada themselves. His bones allow him to perform devastating sequences of strikes possessing both incredible strength and speed, or, depending on his need, durable defences that can encase his entire body. His bones are also durable enough to resist being broken by a Shinigami's . :*'Floración' (開花, Kaika; Spanish for "Flowering", Japanese for "Blooming"): a technique which involves Juan altering the battlefield to suit his needs. Merely by placing his palm on the floor he can cause a substantial amount of bone to surround the battlefield, skewering his enemies. ::*'Floración, Lanza' (開花槍, Kaikayari; Spanish for "Flowering Lance", Japanese for "Blooming Spear"): Juan has shown himself fit to enter the bones to completely evade attack, where he then appears from one to deliver devastating surprise attacks before hiding himself once more. :*'Gérmenes' (細菌, Saikin; Spanish for "Seeds", Japanese for "Bacterium"): Juan is capable of using his bones as a ranged projectile, which are even faster than . They are also capable of leveling buildings as they are fired with great concussive force. *'Resurrección: Segunda Etapa' (刀剣解放第二階層 (レスレクシオン・セグンダ・エターパ), resurekushion segunda etāpa; Spanish for "Resurrection Second Stage", Japanese for "Sword's Release: Second Level"): Juan demonstrated the ability to enter a second form of release after his revival. Juan also referred to it as his Battle Form, the Ultimate Shield and Ultimate Spear, respectively. His skin darkens to a shade of dark grey, bone encompasses his entire left arm to form a spear, six large bone spines protrude out of his back and he grows a long and spiked tail. Category:Arrancar Category:Male Category:Former Espada Category:Antagonist